The housings used in exhaust gas treatment units of exhaust systems in vehicles are made, in general, of sheet metal material, which is shaped such that housing shell areas of a housing shell or of different housing shells, which adjoin each other in a connection area, are connected to one another by shaping, for example, by hemming, and/or by connection in substance, for example, welding.